greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrift And At Peace
| next_ep= }}"Adrift And At Peace" is the tenth episode of the seventh season of Grey's Anatomy and the 136th produced episode of the series. It is also the 199th produced episode of the Grey's Anatomy franchise. It was broadcast on December 2, 2010. Synopsis tells Derek that Cristina won't go fishing with him.]] Meredith is stunned to learn that Derek is taking Cristina fishing at Owen's request, insiting that she knows Cristina and she knows that she won't go fishing with him. Much to her suprise, Cristina shows up at the house ready to go fishing and their fractured relationship becomes apparent when they are left alone together. After sleeping together Callie admits that she misses Arizona and they should stop sleeping together because it's not helping her get over her. Mark also admits that he misses Lexie and sets about trying to reunite with her. Meanwhile, in her quest to eliminate fistulas Bailey tries to motivate her residents by demonstrating to them a minially invasive gallbladder removal. She offers Lexie, Jackson and April a chance to use the groundbreaking technology if the fistula treatment they are observing proves to be the most effective, spurring them all on to work harder. and Alex bond over Arizona's departure.]] Meredith and Owen arrive at the hospital and tell Teddy about Cristina's fishing trip and Teddy is just as stunned as Meredith was. Meredith and Owen then find themselves teamed up on the case of Trina Paiz and her husband Jason Paiz who fell from a cliff during a hike. Trina's injuries are mostly superficial but Jason's life is hanging in the balance and Meredith and Owen head to the O.R to try and do damage control. Reeling from the news about Cristina, Teddy meets Henry Burton, a patient who reveals that he is about to propose to his girlfriend. Teddy tells him that she's be a fool to say no and wishes him look. Elsewhere, Callie and Alex talk about Arizona's departure as Alex finds that Arizona leaving has started to affect his professional life. Callie offers Alex the chance to join her on ortho for the day and they treat Roy Turkovsky, a man needing a hip replacement. and Owen's personal conflict causes tension in the O.R.]] Lexie begins to face trouble when Eli, a nurse, refuses to administer her protocol for the patients as the competiton between the residents intensifies. Teddy meets Henry again, and discovers that his girlfriend turned down his proposal because he was asking mainly because of her medical insurnace. Teddy then finds out that he has a dangerous tumour, but no insurance to cover it and sets about to find a way to help him. Teddy then approaches Richard and admits that she feels some blame for what happened to Cristina, and needs to help Henry to do something good. He then agrees to set up a meeting with a review board. In the O.R, Owen asseses that the patients injuries are fatal but Meredith refuses to accept this, pressuring Owen to make his next move. He finally decides to make a risky move but tells Meredith not to speak to him in that manner again in his O.R, reminding him that she can't bring their personal conflicts into the O.R. and Derek on their fishing trip.]] Meanwhile, Derek prepares for a peaceful day of fishing as they arrive at the lake but soon learns that Cristina is unable to relax, transfering her busybody personality to the field of fishing. After Cristina tries to prove her knowledge to Derek, and attempts to logically work out where the best spot to catch the most fish would be but Derek tries to get her to turn her mind off, relax, and just fish. Meanwhile, Meredith goes against Owen's wishes in the O.R in her bid to save the patient and gets herself kicked out of the surgery. Lexie's conflict with Eli escalates and she turns to Mark for help. Mark offers to talk to Eli for her, if she accepts a date with him. Lexie reminds him that they don't work together but reluctantly accepts his offer. However, Mark talks to Eli and decides not to mess with him on his turf but secures his date with Lexie nonetheless. Lexie, however, has her own back up as she asks Jackson to interupt their drink with news of a fake medical emergency. confronts Owen about the surgery, and Cristina.]] Meredith then goes into the O.R and confronts Owen, claiming that because she stands up to him about his treatment of Cristina he took this out on her in the O.R. He replies that she is reckless with her life and her patients lives, citing that she offered her own life in exchange for Derek's during the shooting. Claiming that most people don't ask the guy with the gun to shot them and that she is self destructive, Owen reveals he thinks that Meredith is a negative influence on Cristina. An irate Meredith calls Derek, but he refuses to let her interupt his attempt to give Cristina time to heal. She then catches her own first fish. While overviewing Eli and Lexie's patient, Bailey comes to realize that all of Eli's patients have a drastically reduced amount of fistulas. She then realizes that Eli's breach of protocol for the patients good was actually a good thing, as he reduces the formation of fistulas by 30%. healing begins after the fishing trip.]] At the end of their fishing trip, Cristina and Derek weigh their fish and decide to get a picture. As Cristina prepares for the photo to reality of her situation finally dawns and she begins to cry. Derek urges the photographer to take the picture regardless, claiming that she would want to remember this - her first moment of healing since the shooting. Meanwhile, Meredith and Owen take Trina to see her husband and reveal that, although he survived the surgery, he is still in a critical condition and might not make it. Meredith, however, reminds her that her husband is still there behind the machines and the damage just as Cristina is still there behind her pain. During surgery, Callie offers Alex the chance to become her protege and learn from her and he accepts her offer but later goes against his word when Stark asks for his assistance on peads. Teddy is devestated to learn that the commitee refused to treat Henry and goes to see him but as she does realizes that she herself has good health insurance and she could marry him. Stating that leaving him now would be no different than leaving him bleeding on the street and he accepts her offer. shows up at Callie's apartment.]] Bailey visits Eli and thanks him for his involvement in helping her develop her protocol. Eli stuns her, however, by asking her out on a date which she happily accepts, because he helped her in her quest to cure fistula. Lexie arrives at the bar to tell Mark that she can't have a drink with him and that they can't be together but he decides to just kiss her. When Jackson arrives with the fake medical emergency Lexie decides to stay with Mark and they share a kiss, reigniting their relationship. Cristina returns home and places her picture on the fridge, a clear indication of her healing. At her apartment, Callie recieves a knock on the door and is stunned to find Arizona on the other side. Arizona tells her that, in spite of Africa being everything she dreamed of, she couldn't stop crying because she missed Callie and when offered the chance to come home she accepted it, much to her own suprise. In spite of this, Callie closes the door on Arizona leaving her devestated. Voiceover :"The first 24 hour after surgery are critical. Every breath you take, every fluid you make is maticulously recorded and analyzed. Celebrated or mounred. But what about the next 24 hours? What happens when that first day turns to two and weeks turn into months. What happens when the immediate danger has passed? When the machines are disconnected and the teams of doctors and nurses are gone? Surgery is when you get saved but post-op, after surgery, is when you heal. But what if you don't" :"The goal of any surgery is total recovery, to come out better than you were before. Some patients heal quickly and feel immediate relief. For others the healing happens gradually and it's not until months or even years later that you realize you don't hurt anymore. So the challenge after any surgery is to be patient. But if you can make it through the first weeks and months, if you believe that healing is possible, then you can get your life back. But that's a big if." ::- Meredith Grey Music * "It's Christmas Time" - Jules Larson * "Merry Xmas" - Basement Apartment * "Nun Gimmel Heh Shin" - The Lee Vees * "O Come All Ye Faithful" - Ashton Allen * "The First Snowflake" - The Boy Least Likely To * "Silent Night" - Low Title Reference This episodes' title references the song Adrift And At Peace, originally sung by Nine Inch Nails Trivia Continuity *Owen reminds Meredith that she asked Gary Clark to shoot her, instead of killing Derek, which occured in *Bailey finds a protocol to reduce fistulas, something she strived for after the death of Mary Portman in Category:Episodes 7x10 Category:Episodes featuring Meredith Grey Category:Episodes featuring Cristina Yang Category:Episodes featuring Alex Karev Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Bailey Category:Episodes featuring Richard Webber Category:Episodes featuring Callie Torres Category:Episodes featuring Mark Sloan Category:Episodes featuring Lexie Grey Category:Episodes featuring Owen Hunt Category:Episodes featuring Arizona Robbins Category:Episodes featuring Teddy Altman Category:Episodes featuring April Kepner Category:Episodes featuring Jackson Avery Category:Episodes featuring Derek Shepherd Category:Episodes featuring Henry Burton Category:Episodes featuring Eli Lloyd